Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 August 2015
12:00 * Storm2 meows 12:01 * Catinthedark meows back 12:04 Too much dogs... 12:04 Like Dogs that looked like Cats... 12:09 I love cats. 12:09 Not a dog lover though. 12:10 I want to try and find pix of my (former) cat 12:13 we have so many things packed away in boxes... my life is literally in boxes. :| 12:19 * Storm2 watches some FailArmy videos Catinthedark Ohai. can't sleeps? 9:11 Lefty7788 It's 2:10 AM and I'm up cuz it's summer I haven't even gone to bed yet :P 9:11 Storm2 I'll be hitting the hay soon. Just chatting to someone on Skype. Also, Accuweather presented me with this gem when I last checked it: File:HA HA Accuweather.png 9:13 Catinthedark lol 9:14 Storm2 How does it manage to be clear... and raining... at the same time? :D 10:11 wildonesbot make me an admin 10:16 @Jessica3339 10:16 You haven't contributed much yet. 10:16 You can't be an admin yet. 10:17 Also, Sup 10:17 make me admin now 10:17 I can't. 10:17 I 10:17 *I'm just a regular user. 10:17 Sup 10:18 Jessica 10:18 how about no ;) 10:18 yes make me an admin -_- 10:18 No 10:18 Nah, 10:18 Chaney 10:19 get rid of her -_- 10:19 Hi guys. 10:19 You don't met the Requirements to become one. 10:19 Ok 10:19 Thanks 10:19 @Olaf 10:19 That user bothering you too much lately? 10:20 When I see her saying "make me admin" it bothers me riht away -_- 10:20 I heard she was bugging others yesterday. -_- 10:20 right* 10:20 Then, what you did is good enough. 10:20 Oh great. 10:20 Stop doing it or else.... 10:21 Jessica, if you wanna become admin there a bunch of things you need to follow 10:22 209 admin requests in my PM o.o 10:22 You did your job well. 10:22 (clap) 10:22 Thanks. 10:22 Thanks you, Chaney -_- 10:22 How long? 10:23 Sup, Useless. 10:23 Hi! 10:23 1 day. 10:23 If she won't stop, I will make her ban much longer. 10:23 User:Jessica3339 10:24 She sent me 209 messages in PM. All contained "make me an admin pls" -_- 10:24 That's enough proof for that. 10:24 Spam, spam, spam. 10:25 * ChaneyTheSamurott is eating salad :S 10:25 I don't know what else could I eat to breakfast :D 10:25 Well, you don't have Go foods. 10:26 Hi! 10:26 Huh? 10:26 Hi Brian. 10:26 Sup 10:26 Hi all. 10:27 Since I already review my lessons for my tests tomorrow, I better keep updating more templates.... 10:28 I don't want to go to the doctor on Wednesday. -_- 10:28 * Storm2 waits for his exotic tea to cool down 10:29 @ChaneyTheSamurott 10:29 You have to! All doctors are good. 10:29 Hi Michael. 10:29 Sup 10:29 Good morning. 10:30 Good morning, Michael. 10:30 Yes, it is morning where I live- 11:30 to be precise. 10:30 *Evening 10:30 ? 10:30 Good 6:30PM here. 10:30 I'm vacationing in Bangkok (fp) 10:31 Doesn't matter, in the place, where you live, is morning. 10:31 * Storm2 buys Michael a dashcam and sends him up to Russia 10:31 Sup? 10:31 Hi BussiBar. 10:32 Hello, folks! :D 10:32 Oh, hi there. 10:32 BussiBar, check PM. 10:32 (Private message) 10:32 Wow, I didn't know there was a user with 437 before me XD 10:33 o/ 10:33 Why Russia? 10:33 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia teleports back 10:33 BussiBarTHEHARDESTLEVELINRAINBOWRUNAWAY (rofl) 10:33 LOL Chaney XD 10:33 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia sends richard to antartica 10:34 @Michael: So you could film every Russian car crash and then upload them all to YouTube 10:34 * Storm2 reclaims his pet cat 10:35 I am on Level 361. 10:35 Hi NRN 10:35 Hi NRN. 10:35 Hi 10:35 767 is underrated -_- 10:36 Why 10:36 To me its overrated 10:36 It should be Hard -_- 10:37 I dont know? 10:37 I guess I am the only one in 300's :( 10:37 I can't remember 767. 10:37 Don't be sad, BussiBar. 10:38 Then again, I can't remember 90% of levels that have three digits or less :/ 10:38 I hate how my friend asks me how hard was one level. 10:38 I have to REPLAY these levels -_- 10:39 One of good examples is 472. 10:39 I started to play in late Februray. 10:39 February 10:40 Sorry, I am not English, so I make typos or nonsenses. 10:40 It's OK, we can understand you fine :) 10:40 I am from Germany :D 10:40 * ChaneyTheSamurott spins the wheel 10:41 I finally got some sleep 10:41 For GOD'S sake -_- 10:41 Sup 10:41 Chaney why many people in fb have samurott in the name 10:41 This booster is useless -_- 10:41 Guys 10:41 Roleplay, NRN. 10:41 Luck Bad. 10:41 It's all luck to get them all. 10:41 Whoever mentioned tea in the strategy of Level 1112 is a legend :D 10:41 * ChaneyTheSamurott handles W+S booster from the wheel to Richard 10:42 So there your friends in real life Chaney? 10:42 Not really. 10:42 * Emmaelise401 puts some tea in a kettle 10:42 Who wants some tea? 10:42 I have some sweetened green tea 10:42 * Storm2 watches Richard paw the booster around until it disappears under an armchair 10:42 Like Emily Samurott, Jacob Samurott 10:42 Green tea? No thanks. 10:42 Emily is my sister. Jacob is my uncle. 10:42 * Storm2 continues sipping his Ceylon tea 10:42 * ChaneyTheSamurott is drinking Mountain Dewott :3 10:43 * Emmaelise401 A taxi from the wii fit studio arives 10:43 Mountain Dewott? 10:43 Oh, hey dimitri 10:43 *Not real name is about to load ccs and give life to fb friends 10:43 btw guys, I found out that piper pixel was not real 10:43 BussiBar, PM please? 10:43 I was nearly sleepless for 15 days 10:45 If you were a cat, you'd never have that problem. 10:45 Sorry storm 10:45 I found where V lives though 10:45 V lives in the Wii Fit Studio with Wii fit trainer, Dimitri, The Guy, and Piper Pixel 10:45 Hi BJ -_- 10:46 Stop asking stupid questions, OK? 10:46 Not him again -__ 10:46 -_- * 10:46 Chaney should recieve a life from me on ccs 10:46 BJ means blowjob did you know?? XD 10:46 Oh Arceus. -_- 10:47 Chaney 10:47 What the?! o.o 10:47 A letter was recieved from the wii fit studio for you 10:47 * ChaneyTheSamurott rips the letter 10:47 I gave life to Chaney, CC, and Fzs 10:47 No thanks. 10:47 I don't give a living Espeon about that. 10:47 Funny 10:47 it said it was V 10:47 from V* 10:47 The peoples from wiki who are friends with my real account 10:48 Oh no Bubbly Jello is back 10:48 * Emmaelise401 slaps chaney 10:48 Jello, stop. 10:48 Back. 10:48 Alright 10:48 but its true 10:48 this is what the letter from the wii fit studio says 10:48 BLAH BLAH BLAH. 10:48 That's what it says. 10:48 Kick BJ 10:48 Let's RP 10:49 It will be called The Russian Mystery 10:49 Dear wiki friends, it is V here. I happily am living in the wii fit studio. I made a friend called Piper Pixel, dunno who the hell he is. Anyway, stay cool wiki friends! And work out once in a while Signed, V~ 10:49 That is what the letter says 10:49 PFFF 10:49 Does anyone know how did lefty changed away to gone crushin 10:49 Yes. 10:49 I don't. 10:49 If yes how 10:49 Chaney 10:49 chaney is it true that umbreons have canine penises 10:49 why do you dislike V 10:49 ;-; 10:49 o.o 10:50 Ill ask community central chat 10:50 Sweetest god -_- 10:50 Hi useless guy 10:50 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia changes the wi fit studio and resort to a ghost cat palace 10:50 WB Uselessguy 10:50 Man.. Dimitri really is a dumbass... 10:50 WB. 10:50 What is wrong with that Bubbly? o.o 10:50 Haha nice username 10:50 I have just played level 290 10:50 290 in Candy Crush Saga? 10:50 I have just drank a cup of tea :D 10:51 Bubbly Jello is back 10:51 * Emmaelise401 whips up some iced tea mixed with lemonade 10:51 I remember 290. I beat it on my first try. 10:51 Again 10:51 * Emmaelise401 gives it to storm 10:51 "again" 10:51 I beat 290 under 10 tries. 10:51 * Michael, The Lord Of Wikia Gets meditation tea from india 10:51 Me too 10:51 * Storm2 throws away the iced tea 10:51 VH? NOT VH. 10:51 Hi Catn. 10:51 *Cat 10:51 Hi Cat. 10:51 Storm 10:51 Hi catinthedark 10:51 Hiho o/ 10:51 Why my iced tea?! 10:51 Cat, you got a letter from V 10:51 Emma, this is Ireland. It never gets hot here lol 10:51 Lol I did? 10:52 Are you Catinthemoon Catinthedark? 10:52 yea 10:52 Dear wiki friends, it is V here. I happily am living in the wii fit studio. I made a friend called Piper Pixel, dunno who the hell he is. Anyway, stay cool wiki friends! And work out once in a while Signed, V~ 10:52 Michael, no. 10:52 *The MC user 10:52 Lol Emma 10:52 My idea of working out is making tea/coffee :P 10:52 Wildoneshelper once saw him. 10:52 * Emmaelise401 puts some ice cubes in storms lemonade 10:53 how does a samurott sperm taste?? 10:53 o.o 10:53 I used to run but my knee is KO so I cant any more. :( 10:53 Guys, I have been drinking a little bit 10:53 THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10:53 I have been drinking a little bit of lemonade. 10:53 How long, Brian? 10:53 1 month. 10:53 (troll) 10:53 I did it for 3 months. 10:53 I would say 3 months is the correct time. 10:53 That guy just keeps coming back 10:53 ^ 10:54 Mainly because he kept coming back and swearing 10:54 Plus.. he seemed to targeted 10:54 And asking unacceptable questions. 10:54 and just being generally lewd 10:54 Cat, do you recognize anything about my profile picture? 10:54 He was just gross. 10:54 It is a part of a band you were starting to like 10:54 I gtg, bye! o/ 10:54 Bye BussiBar. 10:54 See you Bussi. Nice talking to you. :) 10:55 @Emma haha! 10:55 User blog:Michael, The Lord Of Wikia/Michael's LDC: Jelly & Frogs! LDC 10:55 It is The Guy 10:55 Who wants to participate? 10:56 I get a Badtitle from that link :O 10:56 Yeah LDC needs to be tacked onto it 10:56 _LDC 10:57 or not (facepalm) 10:58 Yo guys 10:58 Dimitri wrote everyone a letter now. 10:58 anyone want me to read it? 10:58 uh oh gtg lunch! later guys! 10:58 In russian, he is angry at michael for calling him a dumb@$ and a noob 10:58 I just tasted the worst part of my salad -_- 10:59 And he is angry that nobody is accepting his language 10:59 * Emmaelise401 throws dimitris letter in the trash 10:59 Hey guys 11:00 Hi Bumblebee. 11:01 bumblebee 11:01 Apperently there is a siege going on at the Wii Fit Studio 11:01 So you have anything to do with it? 11:02 Nope. I am working on an RP story of mine in Silly wiki. I was busy there. So answer is nope 11:02 Well dang it who did 11:03 Dimitri, Wii fit trainer, Piper Pixel, The Guy, and V are all fighting some kind of mind control thing at the wii fit studio 11:04 Hang on. Mind control? 11:04 idk 11:04 but Piper Pixel, The Guy, and V moved into the wii fit studio 11:05 Wait!. The reason this is happening because the mind control machine is set on "Anger" It should be set to Happiness 11:05 and the wii fit trainer is visiting the wiki soon 11:05 well from what I hear it stole the wii fir resort helicopter 11:05 fit* 11:08 * ChaneyTheSamurott spits out a mushroom 11:12 Watch where you spit out that thing. 11:15 I wish I could spit it at my uncle :P 11:18 Lol someone no like mushrooms. 11:18 I just had risotto with mushrooms for lunch. :D 11:19 I HATE mushrooms. 11:20 I like mushrooms :P 11:20 Hey Olaf. 11:20 I like Toad. :3 11:21 Toad as in the mario character? : 11:21 :P 11:21 Yeah! :D 11:21 But, I don't like Toadette :/ 11:21 Or Toadstools... which are like mushrooms.... but mostly poisonous :P 11:23 Toadette is weird 11:23 Daisy and Rosalina are my favourite though :S 11:23 I HATE Peach -_- 11:23 ? 11:23 Came back 11:24 Olaf, check PM (rofl) 11:24 (Rofl) 11:26 WTH? -_- 11:26 I just saw a picture of a palm without skin. 11:34 . 11:38 Dead. 11:40 HI guys. o/ 11:41 Sup 11:42 :O Asew has reached 4,000 edits! :O 11:42 o.o 11:42 Congratulations to him! :) 11:42 Hi lucas! 11:42 Hi guys =) 11:42 Hi Lucas! 11:43 Long time no see :p 11:43 =) 11:43 Yeah, long time no see :D 11:43 Like, less than a week ago. XD 11:43 Hi Ariel. =) 11:43 Hi Ariel. 11:43 hey people :/ 11:44 my sister who moved away, says she misses singapore already 11:44 * Spongebob789 is crying really loud because he can't upgrade from Windows 7 to 10 because of his computer is a copy. DX DX DX 11:45 what do you mean, is a copy? 11:45 It does not have license. 11:45 oh? 11:45 how come? 11:45 So I cannot install Windows 10 free! XD 11:45 Hi NRN. 11:45 how come your computer has no license? 11:46 Because this computer is Windows 7 Pro non-license. 11:46 Plus, the licensed Windows 7 pro is very expensive. :/ 11:46 I successfully changed Live! Chat to Soapville in scrubby dubby eiki 11:46 ok 11:46 USD 199.99 11:47 i dont know how much does it cost here :/ 11:47 I searched for it once 11:47 But theres a pirated copy of windows 10 though 11:47 It's Rp. 2.333.000,- on my place. :( 11:48 Spongebob try joining chat here http://scrubby-dubby-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 11:48 k 11:48 Im testing 11:49 * Ariel448 checks the price of Windows 10 11:49 $399.90 :/ 11:50 Back. 11:50 (in this country) 11:51 Windows 10 Home is $199.99 11:51 *$119.99 11:52 Windows 10 Pro is $199.99 11:52 in usd? 11:52 well, i didnt say the price in usd :S 11:55 Cya NRN on SDSW chat! XD 11:55 spongebob did you say the price in usd? 12:00 . 12:09 i see Magenta Antoid cant rate levels at all!! he overrates them or underrates them for shitty reasons and never says the correct answer he is a big idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:09 o.o 12:28 yes its true hes a bitch!!!! 12:30 hi awikiboy 12:31 Sup? 12:31 andreas needs a ban :/ 12:31 Well, this chat is recorded. 12:32 No need to worry about him, he'll receive what he deserves. 12:35 So, now what? 12:35 i dont know 12:35 i am bored :S 12:36 Well.... 12:37 8:35 PM here 12:37 What chat? 12:37 Link? 01:46 Bye 01:46 Bye 01:47 and 01:47 Sup 01:47 Hey NRN 01:48 I thought you were chat mod NRN? 01:50 True (very hard) levels are Level 199 and Level 201. Reading the Difficulty Sandbox. They took me above 50 attempts 02:00 Well, gtg. 02:00 Bye 02:00 Alt+F4! 02:03 Hi Olaf 02:42 (troll) 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 PENIS 02:42 02:43 (troll) 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 PUSSY 02:44 (troll) 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 02:45 VAGINA 03:19 Hi :P 03:21 Hi :P 03:21 -_- 03:21 I know who are you, Ramplou. 03:22 And hello SpongeFreddy, what made you come here? 03:25 Idk 03:26 Do you play CCS? 03:26 came back from the bathroom and this was open 03:26 no 03:26 Oh. 03:26 :P 03:31 wat r da bots commands 03:31 and who operates it 03:31 and what is it operated fron 03:33 Wildoneshelper operates it. 03:33 And it records the chat. 03:37 via what 03:37 I don't know, I don't understand these things :S 03:37 PC/Mac or server 03:37 I think PC. :/ 03:37 same 03:38 i have a chat bot and i op it via PC 03:38 OK. 03:38 :P 03:38 I am Páskys :P 03:38 o.o 04:32 Back... 04:32 Hey you two.. 04:35 Seems Georgia enjoys eating watermelon. 04:45 Hey Olaf. 04:46 I see the he returned -_- 04:46 Check PM. 04:48 (Tick) you check it now xD 04:49 (rofl) 04:50 I go back to school in 16 days :,( 04:50 15* 04:50 :( 04:50 Well, I am going back to school on Sep 8. 04:51 I just realised 04:51 Asew starts on Wednesday :( 04:51 :( 04:51 Check PM. 04:51 (Rofl) 04:53 Lefty? 04:53 Do your cats like watermelon? 04:54 Check PM, Olaf. 04:54 Back 04:54 Nope 04:54 They've never tried it 04:55 Georgia tried it today :D 04:56 Who's Georgia? 04:56 My cat. 04:57 You have a cat? 04:57 I have THREE cats. 06:34 ohai 08:12 Testing 09:45 Anyone on? 09:45 Hi Mismagius. 09:45 Welcome to the wiki. :) 09:47 Hi Olaf. 09:50 hmmm. 09:51 Busy place tonight. 09:51 Hi Catinthedark. 09:51 IKR :D 09:51 Oh! It speaks! One of them speaks! o.o 09:52 Are you as bored as I am tonight? 09:53 Kinda. 09:53 Life's never boring with a cat around though. 09:53 too true. 09:54 I have a stuffed cat. :/ 09:54 I have a real cat. 09:54 rub it in whydoncha 09:55 * Catinthedark wonders if Richard would enjoy Italy's climate. 09:56 * Storm2 wonders if Catinthedark would enjoy Ireland's climate 09:56 * Catinthedark thinks it might be a bit nippy 09:56 tho I do love rain and greenery 09:58 Nippy? Well, it's mild for its latitude. 09:58 I live just south of the 54th parallel north BTW. 09:59 * Catinthedark has to google that to make sense of it! 10:01 Igiveup... is that fairly south or north? 10:01 relative to the rest of Ireland. 10:04 * Catinthedark returns with tea but Storm is gone crushing by now... 10:05 Sorry, I needed a toilet break. 10:07 Relative to Ireland, I live reasonably far north- the NI border isn't too far away. 10:07 Ah, ok. And in the meantime wikipedia rescued me on the geodata 10:08 Alaska! you're about as far north as Alaska! 10:09 Only without the uber-harsh climate :D 10:09 That's amazing tho. 10:10 It has always sounded very green, lush... is that so? 10:11 Yeah, it's pretty green here- especially in the summer when the deciduous trees have good leaves. 10:12 I blame that on the mild climate and the fact it seems to rain every other day here lol 10:13 It sounds beautiful. It's actually a country I've always wanted to visit, but... so far haven't. 10:14 Just make sure you have a brolly with you :D 10:15 a who??? 10:15 OH! 10:15 umbrella? 10:19 Dead again 10:20 Well at least you're livening it up with your disconnections lol 10:20 Storm whats the reason why you found 415 in soda nearly impossible 10:22 Storm? 10:22 * Storm2 meows 10:22 * Catinthedark walks across Storm's keyboard. 10:23 415 Soda has six colours and several multi-layered ice cubes which are a real pain to clear- even if you use the provided dark purples to make a wrapped candy. 10:24 I found it very hard 10:24 (orly) 10:24 Wait youre admin in that wiki? 10:24 On the Soda wiki? 10:25 Yes 10:25 No, I'm not- why? 10:25 Just asking 10:26 Wait on which wiki are you admin 10:26 This one, the Fanon wiki, and the Candy Crush Levels wiki that Jacob made. 10:27 Not this one Im not admin here 10:27 Soda wiki, Candy crush Levels wiki of Jacob and scrubby dubby wiki 10:28 Anyway, I had the insane luck to get a Rainbow Kimmy on 415, which got me out of that jam. 10:28 Okay 10:29 Do you know how did lefty change away to gone crushin' 10:29 He changed one of the MediaWiki files. 10:29 Yeah 10:30 Just found out 10:30 Okay which wiki are you bureaucrat 10:30 Just the Fanon wiki I think. 10:31 Umm Ill write a blog post soon about me being admin here 10:35 Was supposed to write a month ago 10:35 But mamy opposes are waiting Im sure 10:36 Im waiting for the time many will support in my estimation 10:39 Gone 2015 08 02